Bruises and Scars
by Ravenrebel7
Summary: Roxas has lived his whole life being pushed around by his father. After his mother died, the sharp words quickly turned to slaps and kicks. Roxas would have ran away by now but he has to protect his sister, Namine. When a new kid comes to his school and takes his already ripped apart life. Will this special stranger be the person to know what happens? Akuroku, Soriku and others.
1. Chapter 1

*Roxas POV*

Bruises, on my legs and chest, dozens on my arms and my neck. Jeans, boots and turtle neck shirts can hide those. But not the ones on my face. My younger sister, Namine, hides those. Her skilled hands brushing make up on the line of my jaw bone. Like an artist painting on a canvas. She cries a lot about me now days. I have told her not to worry. Dad has just been upset since mom left him. That was five years ago. The beatings haven't stop. If not they have gotten worse. He has learned the alcohol helps his pain, but not mine.

I lifted my backpack slowly onto my shoulder. I grunted as it brushed one of the large bruises on my back. Namine was running busily around the kitchen behind me. When our eyes met, she looked away quickly. She never smiled anymore. I stepped into the hall way.

"Roxas, you should eat something. Please." She called to me. I was considering it when the front door swung open, Dad. I quickly scrambled to put my body in front of Namine's. Dad walked into the kitchen swaying on his feet. He was drunk. A beer bottle was held loosely in his hand. He leered at me. I wrinkled my nose at the disgusting smell of alcohol on his breath. I couldn't react fast enough when he swung at me. The ground rushed up to met me while the world spun.

Normally a person would fight back. But after five years of this you learn not to fight back. I barely heard Namine as she cried from underneath the table, where I had shoved her. He reached down and lifted me up by the collar.

"You won't even fight back. I thought I raised you better." He growled shoving me into the hall way. I skidded across the floor before slamming into the wall. I heard the kick before I felt it. The force of the kick slammed me into the wall again. I curled up trying to protect my throbbing side as a hit came again. This time his boot graced my head snapping my head back. I closed my eyes waiting for the next blow. It never came, Dad must have passed out. I could hear Namine scrambling around down the hall, probably finding the first aid kit. She knelt down beside me. I slowly opened my eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks and dropped off her chin.

I gather my strength and pushed myself into a sitting position. I grimaced as pain raced up my side. I hissed under my breath as Namine dabbed at a wound on my head.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"My ribs hurt like the devil." I gasped as she ran her hand down my chest.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?" She asked again.

"I think so." I took her hand and she helped me stand. We slowly limped to the bathroom.

Once there she set me down on the toilet.

"Shirt off. Now." She ordered. I slowly pulled my black shirt over my head. She examined my chest. "Where does it hurt the most?" I pointed at to my right side right under my armpit. "I need to feel if they are broken." I nodded grinding my teeth together preparing for pain. She pressed against the already bruising ribs.

"I don't think their broken. But they are severely bruised. I don't think you should go to school, Roxas." She told me, binding my chest so that I could hardly breathe. But it eased the pain so that I could stand it when I didn't move.

"No, I have to go to school. Sora will worry himself sick and come here himself. I have to go to school." I said sternly pulling my shirt over my head once more. She didn't argue with me. She just pulled out the make up from underneath the bathroom sink.

I sat on the counter as she dabbed the makeup on my forehead. There was an agreed silence between us until she was done. When she was finished we both walked out of the bathroom and into the hall way. She scooped up my bag for me. I glared down at my father passed out on the floor.

"Come on Namine. We're taking his car to school, since we're already late." I said snatching the car keys out of his pocket.

"Are you sure? He will be very angry later." Namine squeaked fearfully as my father shifted.

"It will be worth it." I answered opening the front door.

*Sora's POV*

Roxas was late to school. He was never late for school. Heck the kid even came when it was a snow day. But he was never late. This is why I was standing in outside in the rain with Riku. The sliverette beside me was not happy about it.

"Sorrraaa, can we go inside please? I'm sure Roxas will show up at some point in the day." Riku whined to me. I ignored him as I watch a red Chevy truck pull into the parking lot.

"That's him, Riku, so you can stop complaining." I jumped down from the stair I was standing on. Riku moaned behind me. I looked back over my shoulder at him. "Are you coming or what?" I called back to him. He ran a hand through his hair before pushing himself up from his seat. I took off at a run towards Roxas' truck.

When I reached it, I tackled the blonde the stepped down from the truck. He flinched away from my hold. I pulled away looking at his face that was even with mine.

"Where have you been?" I asked him holding him at arm length. Roxas' face flinched with pain as I gripped his shoulders.

"My alarm didn't go off, and Namine's didn't either." He answered as Namine rounded the truck to join us.

"Sora, don't you think you should let go of the poor boy your squeezing him to death." Riku said peeling my hands of Roxas. With a bounce of joy I clung on the sliverette beside me. Behind all of us the last bell rang telling us that all of us were late for class.

We walked back to the school to together and when we reached the doors Namine nodded a silent goodbye. Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "See you guys later I have to go get something out of my locker before gym class." He told us as he turned down the opposite hall way. "Come here Sora." Riku pulled me over and against the lockers.

"Because we just had to wait for Roxas, I never got my good morning kiss." He smirked before pressing his lips upon mine. I stretched up on my toes as he pressed us into the lockers.

**Hey guys…. This story was already prewritten so I didn't have a hard time fighting with it. Soo okay I ended up slicing my right ring finger open and need five freaking stitches. I have been really upset that I can write, draw, or cheer. - I have been in a depression since either way I have some stories that are already written that can be posted. Love all my readers **

**~Raven **


	2. Red Head Danger

**I'm back. yeah I know I said I was going to try to post in a week well that didn't happen. School started back up and Since I'm taking all honors I have like five subjects of homework every night. I should be down my English homework right now but i'm posting to you awesome people! Anyway I have no more stitches in my finger anymore so i can write, type, and do anything I want. But okay enough of my stupid muttering. XD this chapter is 6 pages of Roxas's POV. And Guess what! Axel enters the Story. And it gets a little crazy. Peace out, Enjoy the story and Plz Review, Follow, favorite, or anything you want to do because it is my fuel to continue Writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kindgom hearts or any of the charcters. If I did well you don't need to know.**

Roxas POV

After I managed to wiggle out of Sora's grip, we headed into the school. Namine left us at the doors because she had a free period with Kairi.

"I'll see you guys in class. I have to go get something out of my locker."I told them and they headed down a different hallway. My black sneakers squeaked loudly as I walked down the empty hall. I finally reached my locker and spun the dial. Of course like the rest of my day had gone my bad luck continued.

"Damn it, can this day get any worse?" I kicked the bottom of my locker as I tried to get it open. All the sudden a hand reached over my head and pulled my locker open easily. I looked back shocked. A red head almost a head taller than me stood behind me. He smirked as I stared up at him. He was hot. I looked down as blush raised to my cheeks.

"Having a rough day Blondie?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring the question, before turning back to my locker. I snatched the book I need from the one of the selves and when I turned back around he was still there. I closed my locker and went to step around him but he blocked me. I looked up in his teasing green eyes and tried again. He blocked me again.

"This there something you want?" I asked looking him up and down. I instantly regretted it because his outfit only helped his appearance. He was wear red shirt that was as bright as his spikey hair. His tan arms were decorated with black and white checkered bracelets and chains. His black skinny jeans also had some chains hanging from his pockets. My gaze returned to his face where I could see two upside down black tear drops under his green eyes.

I didn't realize he had been talking until he waved a hand in front of my face. He laughed with I flinched away.

"Like what you see? I'm guessing that you didn't catch anything I was saying right?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I was telling you that I was the new student that you were supposed to be guiding around the school today. Too bad you were late." He chuckled.

I scowled up at him, remembering somewhere in the back of my head of Xemmas, the principal, mentioning it to me. "I'm sorry something came up." _An awful something_. "I'm Roxas Strife and you are?"

"It's okay shortie. It was worth the wait because I didn't know my tour guide would be this cute, except for the turtle neck. " I felt my face get warm at the comment but chose to not say anything. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped my temple as he said that.

I pulled away hugging my text book to my aching chest. I stepped around him and started walking down the hall way. Stopping I looked back to see that he had moved. He had slouched in defeat.

"Are you coming?" I called back smiling slightly. I had won this first battle with this annoy redhead. And I was pretty sure it wasn't the last. He instantly looked up and smiled, sending a warm tingling through my body, but I just brushed it off the feeling as pain from my bruised ribs.

I had led him around most of the day, and as I figured out that he was in all of my classes. Just my luck, this really wasn't my day. I finally I told him that he may just as well follow me around the rest of the day. That is how we ended up in the gym locker rooms waiting for the class to start.

"I'll be right back I have to go talk to Coach Saix." I yelled over my shoulder at Axel as I walked away. Slowly walking over to the blue haired adult, I silently crossed my fingers that he was in a good mood today. But of course like the rest of my day had gone he was pissed.

"Saix, sir, I ended up getting injured over the weekend and I don't think I will be able to participate." I flinched when his piercing gaze swung my way.  
"Well to bad Strife, unless you are not able to walk, you will be involved today, now get back in the locker room, cupcake. Before I drag your sorry ass back there myself." He growled gripping my shoulder tightly. I nodded before all but running back.

When I stepped back through the door everybody was watching something. I pushed through the hanging crowd to see what they were looking at. I stopped and stared as well. There was that stupid red head being absolutely clueless. Axel was shirtless and I have to say that skinny body was not just from hardly eating. Shaking my head, I snapped out of the trace and stomped over to him.

"Axel," I hissed, glancing over my shoulder. "Do you mind putting on a shirt? Because you're gathering a crowd." Our eyes met for a moment before the connection was broke when he pulled a gray shirt over his head. Axel grabbed my shoulder before whispering in my ear.

"Admit it, you were watching too." I pulled away glaring at him before poking him in the side. He chuckled before going to poke me too. I quickly grabbed his hand before it even hit my ribs.

"Don't."

"Why? Do I need a reason to poke you in the ribs? Cause you didn't have one." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You'll see." I turned my back to him towards where the crowd had been hiding behind the locker, but they were gone now. I took a deep breath; did I want to show a guy I didn't really know my bruised ribs? It was too late to back out now since I had told him I would show him. I pulled the blue turtle neck over my head, glad that Namine had chosen today to put make up on my neck today. My arms weren't as covered in bruises today either. I whimpered slightly in pain as I had to stretch my rib cage. I sighed before turning to face Axel.

"Wow. What happened?" Axel stepped forward and brushed a finger over the bandages on my chest. I flinched immediately, sucking in a sharp breath as pain raced through my veins. Coach Saix saved me from answering.

"Everyone on the field now! If you, cupcakes, are not on the field in two minutes all of you will run twenty five laps." He yelled from the door of the locker room. Axel turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he always like that?" He asked throwing my t-shirt to me, which I pulled slowly over my head.

"Come on, I don't want to run twenty million laps today." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. I tried not to blush as he squeezed my hand in return.

It turned out that we did end up having to run twenty five laps, because Marluxia and all of his gayness just had to fix his hair for ten minutes. But right now I was on lap five (A/N They are running around a football field to technically four laps is a mile, and since Roxas is hurt, trust me it hurts a lot.) and I was starting to feel light headed. My ribs felt like a fire was burning a hole through my chest. I looked up when I noticed a person next to me.

"Are you alright?" It was Axel of course. Our gazes locked for second as we continued to jog. His emerald green eyes were filled with worry. I drop my gaze and looked down at my shoes. I regretted doing it because black spotted on the edge of my vision.

"Roxas?" His voice came again. I struggled to look up again. "Can you hear me? Roxas…" His face was a blur of red and pale skin. I tried to speak but it just came out as a whimper. I felt hands on my shoulders slowing me to a stop. A fast blur went in front of his face and I realized that he was waving a hand in front of mine. White hot pain pierced through my head then black descended. Distantly I heard some calling my name again before I felt warmth surround me. And I could feel anything else except for the great warmth.

_Was I dying? I felt like I was floating on cloud. Suddenly an image filled my mind. Namine, bright white and cheerful Namine, dressed in black crying over a small grave. Was it mine? No I can't be dead. I need to protect her from Dad. Then there was Sora smiling, reach out a hand. I tried to grab it but another person stepped into the picture, Riku, with a small little girl in his arms. Sora took her from Riku before reaching up to met Riku's lips. The little girl looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Sora, Riku, and Namine hadn't seen me in the images but this girl did. She waved slightly before clinging to Sora, once more. The next picture was of Axel. _

_He had his head in his hands. One of his black sneakers bouncing up and down on the floor. Axel looked up in surprise before rising."Roxas, wake up, please wake up." I realized that dream Axel's mouth hadn't moved, somebody else had called for me._

**Raven:I Think I'm going to end it here and leave you guys hanging. Okay Now for Important News! I'll have Zexion tell you, So pay attention to the little schemer. **

**Zexion: I'm not that little god dammint. *huff* Raven has got this great stupid idea of asking for requests. The requests can be anything as long as you state what manga/anime/game/whatever, the plot line, and the characters. She is probably only going to do five so if yours is not picked, I'm sorry but that is all she can do. The deadline for all requests is 8/30/12. Have fun. **

**Axel: And another thing, the rating has to be pg-13 because if Raven's parents found anything bad. Well she probably wouldn't be able to write anymore. **

**Zexion: Anyway before I was rudely interupted. Please send Raven a private message or put it in a review if you're too lazy.**

**Raven: Like me~!**

**Zexion: I'm done here. *Leaves Room***

**Raven: Zexy, Wait! Crap. Okay this was Ravenrebel7 and good night.**


End file.
